Project Erebus
by Izzy-The-Hedgehog
Summary: This story is about an alternate reality version of Shadow the hedgehog. In this dimension Black Doom began invading immediately instead of departing to return 50 years later. Project Shadow also took on significantly different designs, resulting in Project Erebus.


Section 01:

/-/ / Desire /

The light was dim... A dark lonely room, Faintly lit with what could have been moonlight or candle light, it was unclear... The room gave an anguished feeling, something had happened in this room - Dashed with vivid color with dim rays of light, faint white light, beautiful reds lined the room, slight oranges accenting the whole room giving it a sort of passion though the room was cold, it yearned to be filled with warmth with a happiness... the room itself asked for desire.

As he lay there, in the bed... he felt very dead.

He laid there at first, tired and alone. the bed was wide, plush with red, he laid there, forever in the bed alone, looking up and down all around this room. time didn't feel like it was passing he laid there... minutes, hours, he was restless... cold and alone...

after unending silence he asked... "Why?" he wondered why, "why lay here what am i waiting for?" as he lay there starting to wonder, still too tired to move...

a warmth crept in...

he was almost too tired to notice...

as he laid there contemplating too tired to take a full notice... it crept towards the bed staying low to the floor making a little more than slight creaking sounds.

As it drew closer he took notice, too tired to address what he heard, he only managed to part his lips making faint grunting noises, "Gah..." "Whaern..." he could sense it getting closer his heart started to race, he was afraid of whatever it may be.

he couldn't defend himself, he could barely move his eyes to look, it took care to hide under his vision, did it know he couldn't move did it know how vulnerable he was he only worried more as it came closer he could hear it breathing now... it was at the foot of the bed... he could feel heat coming from it, breath from it wafting near his feet... he was afraid, he wasn't sure why "What would attack me in such a beautiful room?"

"Why can't i move." something wasn't right clearly... it had waited there for a moment, "was it watching me?" he tried to speak to it "What do you want?" but all that escaped his mouth was an almost silent "Wah..." as soon as he had grunted that... it reached for the blankets, suddenly climbing into the bed, it crept slowly.

he could feel it now, moving past his toe's, moving up his leg's, it was breathing heavily, he wasn't sure what it was, it was moving slowly, he felt it... dripping on him... "Drool?" he thought... it stopped suddenly at the base of his legs, he could feel it's breath it's drool ebbing over him for a moment, it began to move again, moving slowly past his chest, his heart was beating hard... he could feel so much of it now...it was large, nearly as as tall as himself, it was still moving towards his head, he would see it soon... it was almost to his neck now... when suddenly it stopped he could feel it at his neck, "What is it doing?"

it suddenly moved for his neck, latching on and nibbling at him "What the hell!?" he thought, it was biting at him, but it didn't hurt, it was wet and he felt teeth, it pressed deep into his neck, and stopped, "What's happening?" he felt it pushing on his chest now, pushing itself up, he should see it now, "Where is it?" he was startled, he should see it now he felt it sitting on him... dripping on him "It's so wet..." it leaned towards his face now... he couldn't see it.

he felt it breathing heavily onto his face, he could feel it, it was staring him straight in the face, he felt it, he was worried even more now, "What is happening to me!?" it moved around on him slowly. lightly it tightened around his thighs, and leaned back down towards his head past his face... to his ear...

and it whispered to him...

"I need you..." he felt surprised it was a person, a person... sitting on him, laying on him, dripping on him, he tried to speak "What are you doing?" he only heard himself moan...

it said, "I want you." he tried again "Why can't i see you?" he could feel it in his face... he could feel himself mumbling, his lips trembling... the voice whispered again... "Wake up..." "Wake up?" he thought, it moved for his face, he felt it smearing itself on his lip's... and it said again, louder this time... "Wake up..." "Wake up, Shadow."

/-/ / Awakening /

He laid floating in his realm, for a few moment's his only thought, "That Woman... in my dream's... A Human Woman... Why can't i ever see her...?"

he floated and thought, "That room and setting, I've never been there... though it's so vivid..." "And the name, Shadow, is she even referring to me... I've been called many things, Erebus, Bridge, Cure, Weapon and so many other names but never Shadow."

he stopped and looked around a moment, looking at the galaxies, nebulae, and distant star's, and finally he spotted it, a glowing green jewel, though he could sense it, and would not lose it no matter how far it drifted, with a small burst from his air-shoe's he began moving towards it. he stretched for it, stretching his arms, his legs, all the tendons he could, relieving all the tension he could.

he was almost to the jewel now reaching for it with both hands he could feel it's energy seeping into him already, inches away he said, "once more." touching it, the glowing gem got brighter the light began enveloping him, he could feel it's energy consuming him, empowering him, filling his body with strength and force, his entire body glowing now, he paused for a moment, feeling the warmth... and he said "I'm ready to fight him again."

the light grew brighter still as he spoke to the gem "The servers are the seven... Enriched by the heart... The controller exists to unify the chaos..." the light grew blindingly bright and he disappeared with a "Fwash" sound. leaving the gem to drift on it's own...

/-/ / Breaching The Storm /

He returned to his original world.

this world, though not one of the prime dimensions, was still the most important one to him... the planet had gone by many names throughout its long history it shared all of it's names with prime worlds, though a conflict was raging on this world, one that has made this world different from all the others he had visited... invasion.

he has never known his world without this threat, for him the war has gone on for hundreds of years, perhaps even thousands... though for this world's timeline it had been hours, it hadn't even been a full day since the invasion began...

he portaled into the planet's outer reaches of its gravity well "From here i can see everything..." and he could, the planet's dark side littered with bright lights, many of them fires, some of them were different bright stars moving quickly around their own small area's... hundreds of focused on the center of the aliens forces and many more appearing rapidly... he had come to figure out that these stars were him, but only him in the future, he wasn't sure what it was making such a bright light, though only he could see them he tried to communicate with them before, with himself, at times it seemed they tried to communicate with him, though all of his past and seemingly future attempts hadn't worked, he had never been able to figure out why.

he started to believe it was simply beyond his scope of knowledge. he floated there, distant and withdrawn from combat for a short time, preparing to sacrifice himself again...

he sighed long and hard then whispered to himself... "I've managed to only slow their assault... their still advancing... still killing, still enslaving, and eating people and any creature they savor... there's already so many of me and the armies of the world fighting... or at least still preparing to..." he just floated thinking "Why this planet, why us..." he answered with the obvious first, "We're a work force and a food source to them... but I'm sure that's something they could find on other worlds... the emeralds they have to be the reason they're here, though there's only one i know of for certain... mine..." he could see maybe a million of himself he'd returned just to fight countless times, but there are clearly more invaders than even a million of him could stop.

his tactics from the beginning have been to defend major population centers and military bases. "Always defense." He said. "I have to fight back..." as his will changed so did the faint glow covering his body from the dim green it had been before to a dark crimson. "I have to kill them all!" he yelled, the red growing brighter and then dimming as he thought, "Where do i attack them...?" the aliens were practically flooding over the planet, "Something has to be controlling them." though for all the times he'd searched, he never found any source.

"Maybe if i just attack them I'll find something." as he finally decided to attack his red aura started to turn purple, he looked for one of the most densely occupied alien areas... staring at it for only a moment and whispered... "Chaos control."


End file.
